1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling for joining two or more pipes, particularly a flexible coupling therefor.
2. The Prior Art
Most piping systems require some flexibility to accommodate assembly and operational mismatches. These systems typically have the flexibility components separate from the rigid joints. Both the joints and the flexibility components require sealing to keep the system pressurized and prevent significant leakage. In meeting these requirements some systems can be complex as well as bulky.
A prior art system such as shown in FIG. 1 hereof, employs a clamp or Marman joint 10 to attach two fluid supply pipes 12 and 14, per FIG. 1. The pipe 14 terminates in an outer coupling 16 which has a recess 18 therein to receive inner coupling 20 of pipe 22, per FIG. 1. Outer coupling 16 and inner coupling 20 define a slip joint to provide longitudinal or axial extension and retraction but not lateral movement, between the so-connecting pipes 14 and 22, as indicated in FIG. 1.
That is, such slip joint provides primarily uniaxial relief with minimal lateral flexibility.
In other prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,728 to Pitt (1952), 3,672,705 to Rush (1972) and 4,072,329 to Mutchler (1978) disclose flexible linear expansion joints for connecting pipes. In each case however, one pipe extends into or overlaps with the other, providing for axial extension and retraction but inhibiting lateral movement therebetween.
Accordingly, there is need and market for a flexible coupling for pipes that overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered, a flexible connection for relatively movable pipes which permits lateral as well as axial displacement therebetween while maintaining a fluid seal between the so-connecting pipes.